


Thank You

by Ishipit87



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipit87/pseuds/Ishipit87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris shows her gratitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.  
> I hope you guys like it. I know it's short but I had a lot of fun writing it. :)

The last time Barry caught Iris as she jumped out of a window he got a hug and a face cradle. This time he got pushed against a wall as warm lips kissed his own while small hands scrambled to unzip his suit. He’s so happy he turned off his com before this happened.

She reached up and pulled his mask off. “Iris-“ His words were cut off as she pulled him down for another kiss.

His hands lightly squeezed her waist as he nipped and sucked on her lips. He could never get enough of them but he would rather enjoy them in his bed not some dark alley.

He groaned as he reluctantly pulled away. “Iris maybe we can do this somewhere else.” She doesn’t say anything as she starts to leave a wet trail from his neck down to his chest. Humming appreciatively along the way.

His breath hitched as her tongue flicked his nipple before she sucked it gently. “Iris.” Her name came out like plea as she continued to nibble and suck on his chest before she reached her destination.

Iris kneeled in front of him. She unzipped his pants agonizingly slow, his dick was already half hard when she pulled his pants down to his knees. She nibbled on his hip and inner thigh making his breath come out ragged and uneven. Drinking in all the sounds that he was making she started to lick and kiss the base of his cock. She looked up and saw that his eyes were closed. His mouth switched between hanging open and him biting his lip to keep from being too loud but soft moans could still be heard. She felt like making him scream but they were in public. She would have to save that for another time.

His put his hand on her head and ran his hand through her hair. She loved it until the rough pads of his glove pulled her hair a little. “Gloves off”  
He yanked his glove off with his teeth and threw it somewhere in the corner. His hand was back in her hair. Much better she thought.

She licked from the base to the tip. Swirling her tongue around it before putting it in her mouth. His precum was bitter and salty on her tongue but she loved it. She swiped her tongue underneath the tip before she released it completely eliciting a moan followed by a pant.

“Iris.” He was practically begging now. She decided to have a little mercy. She opened wide took him in her mouth until she was half way. Closed her mouth around him and pulled. Soft, gentle but steady. His hips came off the wall as he tried to follow her but she released him until he went back to the wall. His hands were practically kneading her head in a silent plea. She slowly took him in her mouth again but this time she kept going until he reached the back of her throat and her lips touched his pubic hair. She closed her mouth around him again and hummed as she sucked.

He hissed and tried pulling away but was met with the wall. She went forward head bobbing and unrelenting until-

“Iris, I-“ He couldn’t even finish his sentenced before a deep groan came from his throat. Hot cum spilled on her tongue and down her throat. His legs started to shake as they caved under his weight. She followed him down still sucking. Not wanting to waste a drop of him.

When she pulled off of him. He was half on the ground. Chest heaving, face red and wet with sweat but he had the most stupid and cutest grin on his face.

“I should save you more often.”

Iris couldn’t help but smile at that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. Please let me know what you think. Personally I feel like there should be more fics with Iris going down on Barry. He deserves some loving too.


End file.
